


Be Mine, Valentine

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bliss [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aquariums, BDSM, Belly Dancing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vibrators, that's it that's the fic, then go home and have kinky sex, they spend all day out on a romantic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Lance and Keith’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple turns into a competition over who can plan the most romantic date.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bliss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395184
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	Be Mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my friend CC and Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone else! ❀(*´◡`*)❀
> 
> This fic takes place in the Bliss universe, but you don’t need to read the previous fics to understand it. Long story short, Lance is a professional dom who Keith hired for some kinky roleplaying. They met again afterwards and started to date.
> 
> The first half of this fic is pure tooth-rotting fluff and the second half is just smut, so, uh...enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Are we there yet?” Keith asked.

“The car is still moving, so no,” Lance replied. “Patience, Kitten, we’ll get there soon.”

“Sorry,” Keith said. “I’m just excited.” And a little turned on, thanks to the blindfold.

A warm, low chuckle sent a tingle down Keith’s spine. Lance probably knew this would rile Keith up and revelled in seeing him squirm. It would be annoying if Keith didn’t enjoy it quite so much.

However, for once the use of a blindfold wasn’t sexual. Today was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and deciding what to do to celebrate somehow turned into a competition over who could plan the most romantic date. Both Lance and Keith secretly picked an activity for them to do together and, thanks to a match of rock-paper-scissors, Lance was going first.

Blindfolding Keith for the drive seemed overdramatic, but it was Lance, so Keith just rolled with it. At least he wasn’t tied up too. Then they’d probably never reach their destination because they’d just make out in the car, which honestly Keith wouldn’t mind that much but he was eager to see what Lance had in store.

Finally, Keith felt the car come to a stop and the engine turned off.

“Okay, you can take that off now.”

“Aw, do I have to?” Keith teased.

He was rewarded with that low chuckle again. “I’m as disappointed as you are, but trust me, it would make what we’re about to do really difficult.”

“Oh, alright.”

Keith reached up and slipped the silk off his head. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the light, Keith looked at their surroundings.

“We’re at,” he tilted his head, “a park?”

“No,” Lance said. “Well, yes, but it’s what’s inside the park that’s important.”

Curious, Keith followed his boyfriend out of the parking lot and into the trees. Lance held out his arm, and Keith gratefully latched onto it, cuddling close. Though he was dressed in a coat, scarf, and beanie, the air was still crisp and cold, and Lance was like his own personal furnace. 

They walked down the path, taking in the fresh smell of pine and admiring the leftover snow atop the high branches, when the sounds of music and laughter caught Keith’s ear. They drew closer to the noise and he finally saw what it was they came for.

“An ice skating rink?”

“Yup!” Lance grinned. “You’ve never been, right? I think you’ll like it, it’s physical and outdoorsy and a lot of fun.”

Keith smiled, helplessly charmed by Lance’s enthusiasm. “Okay, but if I fall on my ass, it’s your fault.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Lance winked. “I would never let something happen to your ass. It’s a national treasure.”

“Oh my god.”

“Well, unless that something is me.”

_“Oh my god.”_

Amidst giggling and shoving at each other, they managed to rent two pairs of ice skates from the kiosk. Lance insisted on being a gentleman and putting Keith’s shoes on for him, so Keith sat back and admired the area while his boyfriend tied his laces. The rink was large, and right in the middle of the park, surrounded by trees and frost covered grass and flowers that were just starting to poke out after a long winter.

Keith idly wondered if there was some kind of promotion going on for Valentine’s Day, since there were several pink, heart-shaped decorations lining the rink’s wall, and the vast majority of skaters looked like couples.

“Okay, ready?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded and slowly rose to his feet. Balancing on the blades would take some getting used to. Very carefully, Lance led Keith to the edge of the rink.

“First just try taking a couple of little steps and let yourself glide forward,” Lance said. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

Keith knew how to fall in a way that would minimize injuries thanks to several years of judo, but Lance’s words were reassuring nonetheless. Falling on solid ice would probably hurt a lot more than a gym mat.

Clutching Lance’s hand in an iron grip, Keith stepped onto the ice. Though he knew it would be slippery, that knowledge hadn’t quite prepared Keith for how his feet seemed to suddenly jerk out from underneath him. Eyes wide, he latched onto Lance with an undignified squeak.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Lance said. “I got you.”

He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist for added support. Keith glanced up to thank him only to pause at the look on Lance’s face.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he scowled. “You like to see me make a fool of myself?”

“No, of course not,” Lance said, though he wasn’t entirely successful at hiding his grin. “I want you to have fun here, and I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon. It’s just kinda funny to find something you’re not immediately great at.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a challenge?”

“No, you goof,” Lance snorted. “Just...c’mere.”

Gently taking Keith’s hands in his, Lance swiveled around so they were face-to-face and began to slowly glide backwards.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he instructed, “and try to find your balance while I pull you along. When you feel like you’re ready, lift one foot up, and then the other.”

Keith took a deep breath. As they inched along the parameter of the rink, his nerves began to settle until he finally relaxed enough to obey Lance’s words. Looking up at his boyfriend’s stupid, handsome face instead of down at his wobbly legs helped, and eventually Keith felt confidant enough to skate forward under his own power. 

Once he mastered the basics, Keith picked up the other tricks Lance taught him with increasing speed. He could see why some called it ice dancing. Romantic music crooned from the stereo system as he and Lance skated amongst the other couples, moving in perfect sync like two ballet dancers flying across a ballroom. 

“See? You’re a natural,” Lance said. “It’s kind of annoying, actually. I think I liked it better when you were helpless and clingy.”

Keith smirked and showed off his prowess with a small spin. “Looks like the pupil has surpassed the teacher.”

“Careful now,” Lance tugged Keith closer so their chests pressed together, one hand settling on the small of Keith’s back while the other tilted his chin up to meet Lance’s eyes, “or the pupil may get punished later for being a brat.”

Heat stirred in Keith’s lower stomach. He looked coyly through his eyelashes and said, “You promise?”

Lance snorted. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead and started pulling him toward the gate to exit the rink.

“Come on, you little minx,” he said. “Let’s get some hot cocoa and then we can do whatever lame activity you picked out.”

“You’ll eat those words soon enough,” Keith retorted. “My activity is awesome.”

“Psht, whatever,” Lance said. “No way is it better than mine.”

Keith smirked. “You’ll see.”

They returned their ice skates and bought hot cocoa, then strolled around the park until they found a bench to cuddle on and finish their drinks. 

On the way to their next stop, Keith was gracious enough to not make Lance wear the blindfold, partly so he could watch Lance’s expression from the corner of his eye when Lance realized where they were going.

“The aquarium?” Lance gazed at the building with sparkling blue eyes as Keith parked the car. “I haven’t been here in years!”

“I know,” Keith smiled. “You’ve watched, like, every ocean documentary on the internet, so I thought it would be nice to see them in pers-mmph!”

His words were cut off when Lance suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Keith couldn’t complain. Lance was an excellent kisser.

“It’s perfect!” Lance said when he drew back. “What are we waiting for, let’s go!”

Keith laughed as Lance dragged him out of the car. They bought their tickets and headed inside to find an enormous tank of colorful fish already on display in the main entrance. Lance rushed over to examine it, with Keith following at a more sedate pace.

“Keith, look!” Lance excitedly pointed. “It’s a black and white percula clownfish! They’re born orange like the more common type of clownfish, but their scales change color as they age. Isn’t it cute?”

 _You’re cute,_ Keith thought. 

Out loud, he merely agreed and smiled while Lance recited more facts about the various fish inside the tank. 

They meandered through the exhibits, stopping at each one to watch whatever creatures inhabited it. While not as into ocean stuff as Lance, Keith enjoyed looking at all the pretty and sometimes bizarre animals. At one point Lance threaded their fingers together and refused to let go, not that Keith minded. Lance kept up his endless stream of chatter, occasionally garnering the attention of wide eyed children who listened to him like he was a seafaring version of Bill Nye.

“Did you know jellyfish have existed for longer than dinosaurs?”

“Fun fact: octopi have blue blood and three hearts!”

“An electric eel can produce enough electricity to power ten lightbulbs. Isn’t that wild?”

The children “oooh-ed” and “ahhh-ed” until their amused parents finally pulled them away.

“Y’know,” Keith chuckled, “I’m starting to think you picked the wrong career path.”

Lance laughed brightly.

“I did consider going into marine biology,” he said, “but I can’t say I regret where I ended up. I love my job. Besides,” he shot Keith a wink, “it led me to you, didn’t it?”

A faint blush painted Keith’s cheeks. He ducked his head with a pleased smile, and bumped their shoulders together.

“You would’ve made a pretty hot scientist though,” Keith said. “Or a professor.”

“Why thank you,” Lance waggled his eyebrows.

Keith laughed and shoved his face away. Lance used their joined hands to pull Keith along with him, reeling him in for a kiss.

The two continued to explore the aquarium. They cooed over the sea otters and penguins, took selfies in front of the bioluminescent jellyfish, and gaped at the giant eel that swam past their noses.

“I think this one is my favorite so far,” Keith declared in front of a tank of leafy seadragons.

Lance cocked his head.

“Because they look like pokemon?”

“No,” Keith paused. “Well, they do, but that’s not why. I just think they look cool.”

The creatures resembled seahorses but had several small fins protruding from their bodies that allowed them to blend in with the surrounding seaweed. Keith had never seen anything quite like it.

“They are pretty neat,” Lance agreed. “Hey, wanna see my favorite?”

“Sure,” Keith smiled.

A few minutes later they walked through a glass tunnel. Fish, sea turtles, and manta rays swam above them, and Keith had to crane his neck to see everything.

“There!” Lance pointed at a large shark with faint vertical stripes on its sides. “The tiger shark. _Galeocerdo cuvier.”_ He closed his eyes and raised a finger, speaking like he was presenting a lecture to a class. “Able to grow up to fourteen feet long and fourteen hundred pounds, the tiger shark is the second most dangerous shark after the great white. They also have a less discerning palate, and will eat almost anything from sea animals to license plates.”

“Wow,” Keith eyed the huge shark as it lazily swam by. “Wouldn’t want to be bitten by one of those.”

“Nope,” Lance said cheerfully. 

They stayed there for a bit longer, Lance telling Keith more random facts about whatever Keith pointed to. The tunnel opened up to a room called “Shark Lagoon,” and Lance eagerly dragged Keith to a low, open tank filled with small sharks and manta rays.

“C’mon, Keith!” Lance plunged his hand into the water with a wide grin.

“Uh, weren’t you just telling me about how sharks could eat me?”

“These little guys are bamboo sharks,” Lance flapped his other hand at Keith. “They’re friendly. See?”

One of the sand-colored sharks nosed at Lance’s hand curiously. Lance pet it like it was a dog instead of a fish.

“I think I’m good,” Keith said.

“What? No, you gotta try it,” Lance pouted. “It’s awesome! At least touch one of the rays.”

Keith eyed a manta ray as it glided past. “What if it stings me?”

“They won’t sting you,” Lance rolled his eyes. “This is literally a touch pool.”

Seeing Keith still wasn’t convinced, Lance sighed and took his hand. “Trust me, okay?”

Keith studied his earnest gaze. With a tiny nod, he allowed Lance to guide his hand downward, dipping his fingertips in the water to brush the top of a manta ray. It was smooth and a little cold, but not gross like Keith expected.

“See?” Lance smiled. “Nothing to be afraid of. Just a cute lil sea pancake.”

“This feels nothing like a pancake.” Keith frowned. “And I wasn’t scared!”

“Shhh,” Lance whispered. He closed his eyes and continued to pet the ray with their joined hands. “Let the wise sea pancake calm and guide you.”

“Oh my god,” Keith snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Shhhh.”

\-----

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he felt so ridiculously happy.

The day had been a perfect success. His ice skating date went even better than he imagined, and then his amazing boyfriend took him to the aquarium and didn’t get at all annoyed when Lance nerded out. Every time Lance realized he’d been rambling for five minutes straight, he looked over at Keith expecting to see the same look on his face that Lance’s family or friends sometimes made in the past, only to find nothing but fondness in those beautiful violet eyes.

Which, of course, made Lance fall that much harder for Keith.

He watched, a no doubt sappy look on his face, as Keith poked warily at a starfish. They’d moved from the large tank of sharks and rays to the much shallower touch pools that contained sea cucumbers, anemones, conchs, and other such sea life. Lance, however, wasn’t looking at the tank for once, too distracted by the cute frown on Keith’s face as he brushed his finger over the starfish’s bumpy skin.

“Well, I guess that’s everything,” Lance said, scanning the map brochure as they left the Shark Lagoon.

“We’ve been here for a few hours,” Keith pointed out. “Besides, there is one last place we haven’t been to yet.”

He took Lance’s hand and Lance’s eyes lit up as they walked into the gift shop. After a good half hour of wandering around, picking out souvenirs for his family, trying on silly hats with fish puns on them, and talking himself out of spending way too much money on a collector’s edition box set of ocean documentaries he had already seen, Lance finally found himself back outside. He browsed his phone until Keith came out a few minutes later carrying his own bag of goodies.

“Whatcha get?” Lance asked.

“Just some souvenirs for Shiro and Adam,” Keith replied with a smile. 

“Nice. Ready to go to dinner?”

“Hell yes. I’m starving.”

Lance laughed. “Me too.”

They drove to Hunk’s restaurant, which was even more packed than usual. Luckily, Lance had best friend privileges and Hunk was the world’s greatest wingman, so the best table was already reserved for them. Sitting right next to one of the large windows, Lance and Keith had a magnificent view of the sunset while they ate, and the food was, as always, delicious.

Bellies full, they went back into the kitchens for a brief chat with Hunk to shower him with praise and thanks before heading home. 

“Well, I think it’s official,” Keith said once the front door closed. “I won.”

Lance’s eyebrows rose. “Oh you think so, huh?”

“Of course,” Keith smirked. “Ice skating was amazing, I’ll give you that. We’re definitely going again.” Lance preened. “But you should have seen your face when we pulled up to the aquarium. You looked like a little kid on Christmas.”

“Okay, I will admit the aquarium was incredibly thoughtful and you’re a wonderful boyfriend,” Lance said, pleased by Keith’s blush, “but we’re not done yet.”

“We’re not?”

“Nope.”

He instructed Keith to wait in the living room while he retrieved his presents. Plopping down next to his boyfriend on the couch, Lance held them out with a grin.

“It’s not a proper Valentine’s Day without flowers and chocolate, right?”

Keith took the heart shaped box and bouquet of roses with a small smile.

“Thank you, Lance,” he said. “I, um, got you something too.”

He rummaged in his souvenir bag and pulled out a stuffed animal. Lance gasped in delight.

“A tiger shark!” he ran his fingers over the soft, grey fabric. “I looked all over, but didn’t see one.”

“I think this was the last one they had,” Keith said, “and luckily I managed to find it before you did.”

“Must have been fate,” Lance chuckled.

“Must have,” Keith agreed.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Almost subconsciously, Lance leaned forward, his hand reaching up to cup Keith’s cheek. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered shut as Keith tipped his face up to meet Lance’s lips. They kissed long and slow and gentle, and Lance felt like he would burst from happiness at any moment if he didn’t do something.

Lance flicked his tongue out to taste Keith’s bottom lip, a silent question that was answered by Keith parting his lips to allow Lance’s tongue to slip inside. Carding his fingers through Keith’s long, thick hair to hold the back of his head, Lance eagery explored the warm cavern of Keith’s mouth, pleased by every hum and whimper he was able to draw out.

By the time he pulled back for air, they were both flushed and breathing somewhat heavily. Lance licked his lips, not missing the way Keith’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement.

“I, uh, may have gotten you one more Valentine’s present,” Lance admitted, his voice low and raspy. “Something a little less...innocent than flowers and chocolate.”

A smug smile grew on Keith’s face. 

“I had a feeling you might,” he said, “which is why I got you something too.”

Grinning, Lance gave Keith another peck on the lips. “Okay, but me first.”

“Fine, fine,” Keith laughed.

Lance went to grab the present and quickly returned. With his eyes lit up in an unfairly cute display, Keith tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

“Oh,” he gasped softly.

Five silver manacles were nestled in the velvet lining. The two pairs meant to be worn on the sub’s wrists and ankles were each connected by long chains. The fifth manacle, which was much bigger than the others since it went around the sub’s neck as a collar, also had a long chain that linked through the center of the other two chains, connecting all five manacles together.

Keith picked one of them up, running his finger along the cold metal.

“I know it looks delicate, but it's quite strong,” Lance said. “You can pull as hard as you want and those chains won’t break.”

Satisfaction unfurled in Lance’s gut when Keith licked his lips, and the hunger in his eyes as he stared down at the metal cuffs whetted Lance’s own appetite.

“So what do you say, Kitten?” he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. “Wanna try it out?”

“Yes,” Keith replied emphatically, causing Lance to break character with a laugh. “But not before we do my present, which actually goes with this pretty well.”

“Oh?”

Tucking the box under his arm, Keith took Lance’s hand and led him to their bedroom. He placed the box on the dresser and dug into the closet, then turned around to give Lance a large paper gift bag covered with little hearts.

“Put this on and sit down,” Keith instructed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Your wish is my command,” Lance winked.

With one last kiss, Keith left the room. Lance examined the bag curiously, trying to see if he could figure out what was inside without removing the brightly colored tissue paper. From the feel and Keith’s words, he guessed clothes of some kind.

Deciding he didn’t want to risk Keith returning to find Lance hadn’t even opened it yet, he dug into the bag. The first thing he found was what looked like a vest. It was sleeveless, dark blue, and didn’t seem to close in the front. Next, Lance pulled out a pair of pants, cream colored and baggy at the ankles.

By now Lance had an idea of what he was looking at, and reached back into the bag with a grin. Sure enough, he retrieved a dark blue sash, a turban with a feather pinned to the front, and a pair of gold earrings.

Lance was practically vibrating with excitement as he donned the sultan costume. This was a roleplaying fantasy he’d been wanting to do for a long time but just never got around to it. The fact that Keith had remembered and went to so much effort warmed Lance’s heart.

The clothes seemed surprisingly nice quality, too, and fit Lance like a glove. Admiring himself in the mirror, Lance noticed that the colors complimented his dark skin, and the open vest showed off his bare torso. He shot his reflection a wink and finger guns before sitting on the bed to wait, eager to see what Keith had planned.

Lance was so focused on watching the door that he jumped when the speakers in their room suddenly started playing music. Keith must have turned them on with his phone. The song was instrumental and upbeat, with an undeniable middle eastern flavor.

The door finally swung open and Keith walked in, his hips swaying in rhythm and his arms held gracefully over his head. Lance’s jaw dropped as he took in Keith’s appearance from head to toe.

Shimmering, pale gold shorts hung low on Keith’s hips, covered with beads and tiny jewels that sparkled with every move he made. Long, red fabric draped from the belt-like rim of the shorts, with one wide swathe that wrapped around his hips and butt, and another slim strip that fell down the front. The gaps between the two pieces of cloth allowed his legs to be on full display as he danced.

A matching red halter top covered the top half of Keith’s chest. It, too, sparkled with beads and gems, and several tiny metal disks dripped from the bottom rim, jingling to the music. A gold circlet rested on Keith’s dark hair with a sheer, red veil that rippled through the air like water, and a smaller viel covered the lower part of his face.

Lance watched in a trance as the taut muscles of Keith’s stomach flexed and rolled. Keith sashayed closer to the bed, teasing Lance with a spin that made his veil and skirts brush Lance’s skin. His wrists, so slim and delicate, twisted elegantly while his arms swayed to the beat.

All the while, Keith’s hips never stopped moving. They shook and rolled and gyrated, causing the baubles that dripped from his clothes to jingle merrily. Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to touch, only for Keith to sway just out of reach with a teasing smile. Lance grinned, content to enjoy the show, even though he was dying a little bit inside.

As the song came to an end, Keith prowled up to Lance and kneeled on the bed to straddle his lap.

“Well,” Keith purred, playing with the short hairs at the back of Lance’s neck, “did my performance please the sultan?”

Lance ran his hand up Keith’s bare thigh, eager to touch. He quickly slipped into character, bringing his other hand up to hold Keith’s chin.

“That was the finest dance I’ve ever seen,” he praised. “Tell me, my dear, what would you like as a reward for such a wonderful gift?”

“I heard a rumor that the sultan is looking for a new consort,” Keith said. He shot Lance a coy look through hooded eyes. “If he were to pick me, it would be a dream come true.”

“Only the greatest treasures are allowed in my harem,” Lance said. “You’re beautiful and talented, it’s true, but those things alone do not make you worthy.”

“Then let me prove myself,” Keith shifted closer on his lap. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Lance pretended to consider it. 

“Very well.”

He fell back onto the bed and flipped them over. With his knees on either side of Keith’s hips and his forearms bracketing Keith’s head, Lance smirked down at his boyfriend. Keith’s eyes were wide from the sudden manhandling and dark with arousal. His long, inky black hair was splayed out prettily on top of the red veil, and Lance itched to run his fingers through it, but held back for now. All in due time.

Instead, he removed the smaller veil that obscured Keith’s face, leaning down to cover Keith’s soft lips with his. Keith kissed back eagerly. He lifted his arms to wrap them around Lance’s neck and bring him even closer, which Lance responded to by prying Keith’s mouth open to lick inside. 

Lance worked diligently to draw out every sweet little sigh and moan. Their tongues tangled together as he explored the warm cavern of Keith’s mouth, and Lance opened his eyes slightly to observe Keith’s expression. 

Keith’s eyes were closed, his long, thick lashes brushing his flushed cheeks. Dark, expressive eyebrows were drawn together in a cute show of effort. Satisfied, Lance let his eyes fall shut again and refocused on kissing Keith like his life depended on it.

He soon felt the arms around his neck slide down. Warm hands, soft with a few calluses, ran over Lance’s bare chest. Keith flattened his palms over Lance’s pectorals, massaging them lightly before moving on to trace his fingers over Lance’s abs. The relief that he hadn’t brushed any of Lance’s more ticklish spots was quickly forgotten when one of those hands cupped Lance through his clothes.

Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth, which prompted Keith to start rubbing him while his other hand worked to untie the sash around Lance’s waist.

Realizing this, Lance forced himself to pull away. He grabbed Keith’s wrists and swiftly pinned them to the mattress above his head.

“Now, now,” he said, his voice low and raspy. “Who said you’ve earned that yet?”

Beneath him, Keith let out a little whine. All they’d done was kiss, but he was already a wreck, his red, swollen lips parted slightly and his skin flushed a pretty pink. Keith’s chest moved up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

“Please,” he said, panting softly. “I want it.”

Lance tutted. Holding Keith’s wrists with one hand, he used the other to slide his sash from its belt loops.

“If you can’t control yourself, allow me to help you.”

He tied the sash around Keith’s wrists before binding the end to the iron bars of the headboard. Pouting, Keith tugged at the restraints.

“But-”

“Ah ah ah,” Lance held a finger to Keith’s lips. “We’re going to play a little game. If you can stay silent, you’ll get a reward, but if you make any noise, you’ll be punished. Understand?”

Staring up at Lance, Keith swallowed. He nodded.

“Good.”

Without further ado, Lance took one last admiring look at the halter top. As pretty as it was, it was in the way. The top didn’t have any sleeves and clasped behind Keith’s neck and upper back, so Lance was able to remove it without untying him. 

He decided to start at Keith’s neck and work his way down. One hand buried in Keith’s hair, Lance nibbled and sucked at his earlobe, just the way Keith liked it. He felt Keith shiver beneath him. He didn’t make any noise, however, so Lance continued down the pale column of his throat, licking and kissing and biting, hiding a smile as Keith’s squirming increased.

When he sucked a hickey into Keith’s collarbone, Keith let out a gasp. Lance paused. He looked up to see Keith biting his bottom lip with his eyes squeezed shut. It was kind of adorable. Lance decided Keith didn’t use his voice and therefore hadn’t lost yet, so he redoubled his efforts.

Lance latched onto one of Keith’s nipples. Keith jerked, his breath hitching as Lance’s teeth scraped the sensitive nub. Lance quickly soothed the pain by running his tongue over it, licking and kissing the surrounding area. Just as Keith started to relax again, Lance sucked harshly on his skin.

_“Hahh!”_

Keith froze. He looked down with wide eyes, and the trepidation on his face increased when he saw the wide smirk growing across Lance’s lips.

“I win,” Lance sang.

“W...what are you going to do to me?” Keith asked, looking equal parts wary and excited. 

“Hmm, tell you what,” Lance replied, “I’m enjoying this little game of ours and don’t want it to end quite yet, so instead of punishment, I’ll just give you a small penalty. We’ll do two more rounds. If you lose both, well,” his grin widened, “guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

He dug through their closet to find a strip of silk that matched Keith’s outfit, then returned to the bed to tie it over Keith’s eyes. Fixing Keith’s bangs so they fell over the blindfold, Lance allowed himself a moment to admire the lovely vision of Keith tied to his bed. He never got tired of it.

He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Keith’s lips. “Now remember, not a sound. I’ll be right back.”

Lance hurried to the living room where he spotted the flowers he’d given Keith earlier. With a mischievous smile, Lance plucked a single rose from the bouquet and walked back into the bedroom.

Keith writhed in place, pulling at the sash that still bound his wrists and biting his bottom lip, which was already red and swollen from abuse. Quiet as he could be, Lance padded over to the bed. He gently brushed the petals of the rose against the hollow of Keith’s throat.

Keith jumped. His breath hitched, but he didn’t make any noise. Lance knew he wouldn’t give in that easily, which was fine by him. It made the game all the more fun.

The soft, blood red petals whispered across Keith’s skin. Lance traced the lines of his body down his sternum, then looped back around to circle a nipple. He dragged the rose to Keith’s belly button, teasing along the rim of his shorts, and Keith let out a shaky breath. 

He continued to draw patterns on Keith’s skin, but Keith stayed stubbornly silent. An idea formed, and Lance brushed the rose against Keith’s neck right under his chin. A sudden spasm wracked Keith’s body as a giggle burst from his lips.

“No fair,” Keith said once Lance stopped tickling him.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Lance said. “Ready for the final round?”

Keith grumbled, but agreed. For his penalty, Lance grabbed two more pieces of red silk and clambered back onto the bed.

“Now, you might think this will give you an advantage,” Lance said while he rolled one of them into a ball, “but trust me, you’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

“What do you-mmph!”

Keith struggled beneath him as Lance shoved the fabric into his mouth. He tied the other strip over Keith’s lips, sealing the stuffing inside with a tight knot.

“Hmmhh,” Keith moaned.

Lance cupped his face and pressed a little kiss to his cute nose. “I’ll let you have that one for free, but no more or you lose, got it?”

Keith nodded.

Lance smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek. Then another to his throat. Then one to his shoulder. Lance moved down Keith’s body, kissing all the way to his navel. 

Finally settling in between Keith’s legs, Lance lifted one up to hook Keith’s knee over his shoulder. With a firm grip to keep his leg in place, Lance brushed his lips across the soft skin of Keith’s inner thigh. 

What started as small kisses slowly became less innocent. Lance’s teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh, biting and suckling the pale, flawless skin. As he worked, Keith’s writhing increased, his body shuddering in Lance’s hold as he strained against his bonds with growing desperation. 

Lance made mark after mark. After a while, he finally drew back and lowered Keith’s leg to the mattress. The tension in Keith’s body relaxed somewhat, perhaps thinking he had won their little game, only to return twofold when Lance seized Keith’s other leg.

About halfway into mapping more bitemarks and hickeys, Lance struck gold. His teeth sank into a cord of muscle, and Keith’s spine suddenly arched. He threw his head back with a high pitched keen that was music to Lance’s ears.

Keith collapsed back onto the bed with an exhausted, “mmph,” and Lance ran a soothing tongue over the spot that elicited such a strong reaction.

“You okay, Kitten?”

“Mmhmh,” Keith said.

“Good,” Lance smiled and pressed one last kiss to the mess of lovebites that now covered the inside of Keith’s thigh. “Time for your punishment.”

\-----

Lance lounged on the bed, propped up by a small mountain of pillows. A glance at the time told him Keith had been gone for about ten minutes, and Lance briefly wondered if he should sneak into the kitchen to see if his boyfriend needed help.

Before he could move, however, the sound footsteps and the jingling of Keith’s costume drew closer. Lance sank back into the pillows with a sly smile as Keith shuffled over to the bed, his steps small due to the chain that connected his ankles.

The plug in his ass probably didn’t help either.

Keth finally made it. He carefully set the silver tray onto the night stand and turned back to Lance with a disgruntled expression.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked. He reached over to grab the large goblet of wine and took a sip to hide his smile. The goblet wasn’t entirely accurate to the scene since they bought it at a renaissance fair, but it worked well enough.

“Hmmfgnnh,” Keith said.

Though Lance had removed the blindfold earlier, the gag still covered Keith’s lips. He let Keith redress after working the plug into him, too, so Keith was back in full costume.

With a new addition. 

Keith tugged petulantly at the chain that bound his wrists. Another chain connected the manacles around his ankles, and a third, much longer chain ran from the metal collar down through the middle of the other two, linking all five manacles and limiting Keith’s movement.

Lance’s Valentine’s Day present looked magnificent on Keith, and complemented the belly dancer outfit perfectly.

“You have something you wish to say?”

“Mmph!”

“Oh, very well,” Lance sighed and beckoned Keith closer. 

Keith perched on the bed so Lance could remove the gag.

“I thought I was trying to become your consort, not your servant,” Keith said with a pout.

“Harem girls have duties too,” Lance said. “It’s not all just dancing and looking pretty.”

When Keith still looked skeptical, Lance scooched over and patted the bed.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Keith obediently crawled across the mattress to where Lance had been sitting, the chains and baubles on his outfit jingling with his movement. Once Keith was settled against the pillows, weight on one hip with his legs tucked to the side beneath him, Lance grabbed the plate of grapes from the tray and handed it to Keith. He then laid down with his head on Keith’s lap and pointed to his own mouth with a smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes, but plucked a grape off of the vine and held it to Lance’s lips. Placing his hands behind his head with a pleased hum, Lance relaxed as Keith continued to feed him.

“See?” Lance said. “All part of your training.”

“So this is what I should expect if I join your harem?” Keith asked wryly. “You’ll chain me up and make me serve you wine and grapes?”

“Not the life of luxury you were expecting?”

“Not exactly, no.” Keith paused. “Well, the chains aren’t a surprise.”

“Oh?”

A blush rose to Keith’s cheeks and he looked away. “The sultan has...a reputation.”

Lance’s smirk grew. “Is that why you wanted so desperately to join my harem? So you could live your days bound and gagged for my pleasure?”

Bright red, Keith spluttered. “That’s not-”

Lance’s hand shot out to grab the chain of Keith’s collar and yank, forcing Keith to lean over so their faces were inches apart.

“Well,” Lance murmured, “who am I to deny someone as lovely as you?”

Using his grip on the chain, Lance quickly maneuvered them so that Keith was pinned down beneath him. Their tussle knocked the plate of grapes out of Keith’s hands and onto the floor, but Lance paid it no mind, too busy unlocking the manacles so that he could reattach them with the chain running down Keith’s back instead of his front.

“W-wait!” Keith protested, struggling as Lance forced his arms behind his back. “My sultan, please!”

“You want a taste of what it’s like to be in my harem, right?” Lance asked. He latched Keith’s wrists together again with a satisfying click. “I’m just giving you what you desire.”

“But-mmph!”

Lance shoved the gag from earlier between Keith’s lips. Keith thrashed, but Lance was able to tie the strip of silk over his mouth.

“There,” Lance cinched the knot behind Keith’s head. “Beautiful.”

“Hhnnmfhh,” Keith moaned, his struggles growing weaker.

Lance got off of the bed to rummage in their chest of supplies, and found a pair of handcuffs that wouldn’t clash too much with the manacles. He attached one of the cuffs to the long chain that ran down Keith’s back, and snapped the other onto one of the bars of the headboard.

“Just an extra precaution so you don’t escape before we’re done,” Lance said. “We wouldn’t want you running around the palace like this. What would people think?”

“Mmmnh,” Keith said, tugging futilely against the cuffs.

“Now, what else?” Lance hummed and snapped his fingers. “Oh, I know!”

He slipped off his sash and approached Keith. Keith’s eyes widened. He frantically shook his head, but wasn’t able to stop Lance from blindfolding him.

“Hnnnmmhh,” Keith whined.

Lance stroked his hair with a smile. “Enjoy yourself, my dear. When I return, we’ll see if your performance earns you a spot in my harem.”

He walked away from the bed. Keith lifted his head, no doubt trying to determine if Lance had really left or not. When Lance stayed completely silent, Keith let out another cute little whine and resumed pulling against his restraints.

It truly was a sight to behold. The chains were thin, but strong, and Keith found no give no matter how hard he tried. The long fabric of his skirt tangled around his legs, and the tiny metal baubles chimed in harmony with the clinking of the chains.

After a while of soaking up the sight, Lance picked up a small remote from the desk. The press of a button activated the plug inside Keith, and his whole body jerked from the sudden stimulation.

Keith released a low, muffled moan. He tried to lift one of his legs, but the chain between his ankles stopped him. With a frustrated noise, Keith rolled over onto his stomach and bent his knees, lifting his rump into the air. Lance didn’t know if he was just trying to find some relief, or if he knew Lance was still watching and was trying to entice him to end Keith’s suffering. Either way, it took all of Lance’s strength not to give in.

Instead, he amused himself by playing with the toy’s settings, clicking through the different vibration patterns and intensities. Keith squirmed with more desperation every time Lance clicked the button. He frantically tossed and turned on the bed as much as his restraints would allow, and filled the room with delicious mewls and whimpers until he finally collapsed with a broken sob.

Silently placing the remote down, Lance padded over to his boyfriend. He ran a soothing hand over Keith’s hair and tugged off the blindfold. Keith’s eyes were hazy with arousal and Lance leaned down to kiss the teardrops from his long lashes. 

“You’ve done well, my dear,” he praised. “In fact, I think you’ll be the jewel of my harem. Perhaps even my sultana, if you play your cards right.”

“Mmmph,” Keith said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Ah, but there’s something else you want right now, isn’t there?” Lance teased, cupping Keith’s cheek. 

“Hnnfhh,” Keith replied. He nuzzled against Lance’s palm and shot him a sultry look through his eyelashes. 

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Lance chuckled.

He removed the handcuffs that attached Keith’s manacles to the bed, then freed Keith’s ankles so he could pull off the shorts and skirt. Rolling Keith onto his stomach, Lance nudged the inside of his knee and commanded, “Up.”

Keith shuffled to prop himself up on his knees, sticking his perfect ass into the air. While Lance started working out the plug, Keith buried his face deeper into the sheets with a muffled keen. Lance finally pulled the toy out, only to immediately replace it with his fingers, stretching and pushing into Keith’s entrance with practiced ease.

Keith shuddered and writhed, his frustrated moans louder than ever.

“Patience, Kitten,” Lance said. “The plug is smaller than I am so I have to prep you more.”

He couldn’t understand Keith’s reply through the gag, but from his tone Lance could tell it was derisive. As punishment, Lance reached out to grab a fistful of Keith’s hair and tugged sharply.

“Nnnghh!” Keith cried.

Keeping one hand buried in Keith’s hair, Lance freed himself from his pants and lined up against Keith’s entrance. Achingly slow, he pushed in with a moan. Beneath him, Keith shuddered and his spine arched as he lifted his hips up, driving Lance even deeper. 

Once he finally bottomed out, Lance began rocking his hips, trying to find Keith’s sweet spot. With his free hand, he reached around to grasp Keith’s member and pump in time with his thrusts, causing Keith to writhe and keen in his embrace. 

The tempo of their rhythm grew faster and faster until Keith finally came with a muffled cry. Not a moment later, Lance’s vision burst with stars as he, too, released a loud moan. 

With his arms still wrapped around Keith, Lance tipped them over onto their sides and held him close, pressing little kisses to Keith’s spine. They laid there for a few minutes until Keith wriggled with a small, “mmph.”

“Alright, alright,” Lance sighed. “Sorry, Kitten, I just had to get the feeling back into my, well, everything.”

He pulled out of Keith and forced himself to stand up. Fetching a washcloth from the bathroom, Lance cleaned them both and removed Keith’s manacles and gag.

“So I take it you liked my present?” Keith asked while Lance massaged oil into his wrists.

“I loved it,” Lance grinned. “One of our best roleplays yet. How did the manacles feel?”

“Amazing,” Keith sighed happily. “You were right, they’re stronger than they look. I felt totally helpless.”

Lance let out a pleased hum and moved on to Keith’s ankles.

“What did you think about my dancing?” Keith asked. “I’m still pretty new to it.”

“That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” Lance replied honestly. “When did you learn how to belly dance?”

“You know how my judo lessons moved to thursday?” Keith asked. “Well, that was a lie. I actually took a break from judo to take belly dancing classes.”

“Aw, Kitten,” Lance melted. “You did that just for me?”

Keith blushed and looked away.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” he mumbled. “I’m already a black belt, and wanted to try something new, and the dance classes were in the same building.”

“Babe, look at me,” Lance cupped Keith’s face. When Keith finally made eye contact again, he said, “that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much.”

The blush on Keith’s cheeks turned even darker, but a shy smile dawned.

“I love you too,” Keith said. His smile grew sly. “Does this mean I won?”

Lance laughed, placing another kiss on Keith's lips. “I think we’re both winners today.”

“I can live with that.”

Chuckling, Lance gathered Keith into his arms with a blissful sigh.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and hope you had just as much fun reading it! If so, please leave me a comment/kudos/bookmark!
> 
> If you haven’t already, be sure to check out the Bliss series for more of this AU, and the Bonding Moments series for more klance bondage in general.
> 
> See you next time! (๑¯◡¯๑)


End file.
